Âðåäíûå ñîâåòû ïîôóøèãîâñêè
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Ã.Îñòåð ñ ë¸ãêèìè èçìåíåíèÿìè:)


_**Âðåäíûå ñîâåòû ïî-ôóøèãîâñêè   
(Ãðèãîðèé Îñòåð ñ ìà-àëåíüêèìè ïîäïðàâêàìè Ëèíû ñàìà)** _

ÍÀÊÀÃÎ:   
Åñëè òû âåñü ìèð íàñèëüÿ   
Ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ðàçðóøèòü,   
È ïðè ýòîì ñòàòü ìå÷òàåøü   
Âñåì, íå áóäó÷è íè÷åì,   
Ñìåëî äâèãàéñÿ çà íàìè   
Ïî ïðîëîæåííîé äîðîãå,   
Ìû òåáå äîðîãó ýòó   
Ìîæåì äàæå óñòóïèòü. 

ËÞÁÎÌÓ ÄÐÓÃÓ ÒÈÒÈÐÈ:   
Åñëè âû ñîáðàëèñü äðóãó   
Ðàññêàçàòü ñâîþ áåäó,   
Áðàòü çà ïóãîâèöó äðóãà   
Áåñïîëåçíî - óáåæèò,   
È íà ïàìÿòü âàì îñòàâèò   
Ýòó ïóãîâèöó äðóã.   
Ëó÷øå äàòü åìó ïîäíîæêó,   
Íà ïîë áðîñèòü, ñâåðõó ñåñòü   
È òîãäà óæå ïîäðîáíî   
Ðàññêàçàòü ñâîþ áåäó. 

ÌÈÖÓÊÀÊÝ:   
Åñëè òû ïðèøåë ê çíàêîìûì,   
Íå çäîðîâàéñÿ íè ñ êåì.   
Ñëîâ: "ïîæàëóéñòà", "ñïàñèáî"   
Íèêîìó íå ãîâîðè.   
Îòâåðíèñü è íà âîïðîñû   
Íè íà ÷üè íå îòâå÷àé.   
È òîãäà íèêòî íå ñêàæåò   
Ïðî òåáÿ, ÷òî òû áîëòóí. 

ÒÀÑÓÊÈ:   
Åñòü âåðíîå ñðåäñòâî ïîíðàâèòüñÿ âçðîñëûì:   
Ñ óòðà íà÷èíàéòå îðàòü è ñîðèòü,   
Ïîäñëóøèâàòü, õíûêàòü, ïî äîìó íîñèòüñÿ   
Ëÿãàòüñÿ è êëÿí÷èòü ïîäàðêè ó âñåõ.   
Õàìèòå, õèòðèòå, äðàçíèòå è âðèòå,   
À ê âå÷åðó âäðóã ïåðåñòàíüòå íà ÷àñ, -   
È ñðàçó, ñ óëûáêîé ðàñòðîãàííîé ãëÿäÿ,   
Âñå âçðîñëûå âàñ ïî ãîëîâêå ïîãëàäÿò   
È ñêàæóò, ÷òî âû çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ìàëü÷èê   
È íåòó ðåáåíêà ïðèÿòíåå âàñ. 

ÌÈÖÓÊÀÊÝ È ÒÀÌÀ-ÍÝÊÎ:   
Åñëè æäåò âàñ íàêàçàíüå   
Çà ïëîõîå ïîâåäåíüå,   
Íàïðèìåð, çà òî, ÷òî â âàííîé   
Âû ñâîþ êóïàëè êîøêó,   
Íå ñïðîñèâøè ðàçðåøåíüÿ   
Íè ó êîøêè, íè ó ìàìû,   
Ïðåäëîæèòü ìîãó âàì ñïîñîá,   
Êàê ñïàñòèñü îò íàêàçàíüÿ.   
Ãîëîâîþ â ïîë ñòó÷èòå,   
Áåéòå â ãðóäü ñåáÿ ðóêàìè   
È ðûäàéòå, è êðè÷èòå: "Àõ, çà÷åì ÿ ìó÷èë êîøêó!?   
ß äîñòîèí ñòðàøíîé êàðû!   
Ìîé ïîçîð ëèøü ñìåðòü èñêóïèò!"   
Íå ïðîéäåò è ïîëìèíóòû,   
Êàê, ðûäàÿ âìåñòå ñ âàìè,   
Âàñ ïðîñòÿò è, ÷òîá óòåøèòü,   
Ïîáåãóò çà ñëàäêèì òîðòîì.   
È òîãäà ñïîêîéíî êîøêó   
Âû çà õâîñò âåäèòå â âàííó,   
Âåäü íàÿáåäíè÷àòü êîøêà   
Íå ñóìååò íèêîãäà. 

ÒÀÌÀÕÎÌÝ:   
Íàïðèìåð, ó âàñ â êàðìàíå   
Îêàçàëàñü ãîðñòü êîíôåò,   
À íàâñòðå÷ó âàì ïîïàëèñü   
Âàøè âåðíûå äðóçüÿ.   
Íå ïóãàéòåñü è íå ïðÿ÷üòåñü,   
Íå êèäàéòåñü óáåãàòü,   
Íå ïèõàéòå âñå êîíôåòû   
Âìåñòå ñ ôàíòèêàìè â ðîò.   
Ïîäîéäèòå ê íèì ñïîêîéíî,   
Ëèøíèõ ñëîâ íå ãîâîðÿ,   
Áûñòðî âûíóâ èç êàðìàíà,   
Ïðîòÿíèòå èì... ëàäîíü.   
Êðåïêî ðóêè èì ïîæìèòå,   
Ïîïðîùàéòåñü íå ñïåøà   
È, ñâåðíóâ çà ïåðâûé óãîë,   
Ì÷èòåñü áûñòðåíüêî äîìîé.   
×òîáû äîìà ñúåñòü êîíôåòû,   
Çàëåçàéòå ïîä êðîâàòü,   
Ïîòîìó ÷òî òàì, êîíå÷íî,   
Âàì íå âñòðåòèòüñÿ íèêòî. 

ÒÀÌÀÕÎÌÝ:   
Áåé äðóçåé áåç ïåðåäûøêè   
Êàæäûé äåíü ïî ïîë÷àñà,   
È òâîÿ ìóñêóëàòóðà   
Ñòàíåò êðåï÷å êèðïè÷à.   
À ìîãó÷èìè ðóêàìè,   
Òû, êîãäà ïðèäóò âðàãè,   
Ñìîæåøü â òðóäíóþ ìèíóòó   
Çàùèòèòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé. 

ÒÈÒÈÐÈ È ÕÈÊÎ:   
Åñëè äðóã òâîé ñàìûé ëó÷øèé   
Ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ è óïàë,   
Ïîêàæè íà äðóãà ïàëüöåì   
È õâàòàéñÿ çà æèâîò.   
Ïóñòü îí âèäèò, ëåæà â ëóæå, -   
Òû íè÷óòü íå îãîð÷åí.   
Íàñòîÿùèé äðóã íå ëþáèò   
Îãîð÷àòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé. 

ÑÓÁÎÑÈ:   
Ðåøèë ïîäðàòüñÿ - âûáèðàé   
Òîãî, êòî ïîñëàáåé.   
À ñèëüíûé ìîæåò ñäà÷è äàòü,   
Çà÷åì òåáå îíà?   
×åì ìëàäøå òîò, êîãî òû áüåøü,   
Òåì ñåðäöó âåñåëåé   
Ãëÿäåòü, êàê ïëà÷åò îí, êðè÷èò,   
È ìàìî÷êó çîâåò.   
Íî åñëè âäðóã çà ìàëûøà   
Âñòóïèëñÿ êòî-íèáóäü,   
Áåãè, êðè÷è è ãðîìêî ïëà÷ü,   
È ìàìî÷êó çîâè. 

ÒÀÌÀÕÎÌÝ:   
Åñëè òû â ñâîåì êàðìàíå   
Íè êîïåéêè íå íàøåë,   
Çàãëÿíè â êàðìàí ê ñîñåäó, -   
Î÷åâèäíî, äåíüãè òàì. 

ÒÀÑÓÊÈ:   
Ñïè÷êè - ëó÷øàÿ èãðóøêà   
Äëÿ ñêó÷àþùèõ äåòåé.   
Ïàïèí ãàëñòóê, ìàìèí ïàñïîðò -   
Âîò è ìàëåíüêèé êîñòåð.   
Åñëè òàïî÷êè ïîäêèíóòü   
Èëè âåíèê ïîäëîæèòü   
Ìîæíî öåëûé ñòóë çàæàðèòü,   
Â òóìáî÷êå ñâàðèòü óõó.   
Åñëè âçðîñëûå êóäà-òî   
Ñïè÷êè ñïðÿòàëè îò âàñ,   
Îáúÿñíèòå èì, ÷òî ñïè÷êè   
Äëÿ ïîæàðà âàì íóæíû. 

ÍÓÐÈÊÎ È ÊÎÐÈÍ:   
Åñëè ñûíà îòìûâàÿ   
Îáíàðóæèò ìàìà âäðóã,   
×òî îíà íå ñûíà ìîåò,   
À ÷óæóþ ÷üþ-òî äî÷ü...   
Ïóñòü íå íåðâíè÷àåò ìàìà,   
Íó íå âñå ëè åé ðàâíî.   
Íèêàêèõ ðàçëè÷èé íåòó   
Ìåæäó ãðÿçíûìè äåòüìè. 

ÔÓØÈÃÎÂÅÖ ÏÎ ÂÀØÅÌÓ ÂÛÁÎÐÓ:   
"Ñ âèäó îí õóäîé è äîõëûé,   
Íî çàòî õàðàêòåð òâåðä". 

ÕÎÒÎÕÎÐÈ Â ÁÈÒÂÅ Ñ ÂÎÉÑÊÀÌÈ ÊÓÒÎÎ:   
Åñëè âû ðåøèëè ïåðâûì   
Ñòàòü â ðÿäàõ ñâîèõ ñîãðàæäàí -   
Íèêîãäà íå äîãîíÿéòå   
Óñòðåìèâøèõñÿ âïåðåä.   
×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò, ðóãàÿñü,   
Ïîáåãóò îíè îáðàòíî,   
È òîãäà, òîëïó âîçãëàâèâ,   
Âû ïîì÷èòåñü âïåðåäè. 

ÒÈÐÈÊÎ:   
Åñëè îñòðûå ïðåäìåòû   
Âàì ïîïàëèñü íà ãëàçà,   
Ïîñòàðàéòåñü èõ ïîãëóáæå   
Â ñàìîãî ñåáÿ âîòêíóòü.   
Ýòî ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá   
Óáåäèòüñÿ ñàìîìó,   
×òî îïàñíûå ïðåäìåòû   
Íàäî ïðÿòàòü îò äåòåé. 

ÏÎÑÎÁÈÅ ÌÀËÅÍÜÊÎÌÓ ÕÎÒÎÕÎÐÈ:   
Òðåáóþò òåáÿ ê îòâåòó?   
×òî æ, óìåé äåðæàòü îòâåò.   
Íå òðÿñèñü, íå õíû÷ü, íå ìÿìëè,   
Íèêîãäà íå ïðÿ÷ü ãëàçà.   
Íàïðèìåð, ñïðîñèëà ìàìà:   
"Êòî èãðóøêè ðàçáðîñàë?"   
Îòâå÷àé, ÷òî ýòî Òàìà   
Ïðèâîäèë ñâîèõ äðóçåé.   
Òû ïîäðàëñÿ ñ áðàòîì Òàñêè?   
Ãîâîðè, ÷òî ïåðâûé îí   
Áèë òåáÿ íîãîé ïî øåå   
È ðóãàëñÿ, êàê áàíäèò.   
Åñëè ñïðîñÿò, êòî íà êóõíå   
Âñå êîòëåòû èñêóñàë,   
Îòâå÷àé, ÷òî êîò ñîñåäñêèé,   
À, âîçìîæíî, ñàì ñîñåä.   
Â ÷åì áû òû íè ïðîâèíèëñÿ,   
Íàó÷èñü äåðæàòü îòâåò.   
Çà ñâîè ïîñòóïêè êàæäûé   
Äîëæåí ñìåëî îòâå÷àòü. 

ÍÀÊÀÃÎ È ÊÎÐÀÍ ("Äýìî èìà")   
Åñëè âû ñåñòðó ðåøèëè   
Òîëüêî â øóòêó íàïóãàòü,   
À îíà îò âàñ ïî ñòåíêå   
Óáåãàåò áîñèêîì,   
Çíà÷èò, øóòî÷êè ñìåøíûå   
Íå äîõîäÿò äî íåå,   
È íå ñòîèò êëàñòü ñåñòðåíêå   
Â òàïî÷êè æèâûõ ìûøåé. 

ÍÀÊÀÃÎ È ÊÎÐÀÍ ("Äýìî èìà")   
Åñëè òû ñåñòðó çàñòóêàë   
Ñ æåíèõàìè âî äâîðå,   
Íå ñïåøè åå ñêîðåå   
Ïàïå ñ ìàìîé âûäàâàòü.   
Ïóñòü ðîäèòåëè ñíà÷àëà   
Çàìóæ âûäàäóò åå,   
Âîò òîãäà ðàññêàæåøü ìóæó   
Âñå, ÷òî çíàåøü ïðî ñåñòðó. 

ÒÈÒÈÐÈ:   
Åñëè ãîíèòñÿ çà âàìè   
Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÷åëîâåê,   
Ðàññïðîñèòå èõ ïîäðîáíî   
×åì îíè îãîð÷åíû?   
Ïîñòàðàéòåñü âñåõ óòåøèòü.   
Äàéòå êàæäîìó ñîâåò,   
Íî ñíèæàòü ïðè ýòîì ñêîðîñòü   
Ñîâåðøåííî íè ê ÷åìó. 

ÒÀÌÀÕÎÌÝ È ÍÀÊÀÃÎ:   
Íå îáèæàéòåñü íà òîãî,   
Êòî áüåò ðóêàìè âàñ,   
È íå ëåíèòåñü êàæäûé ðàç   
Åãî áëàãîäàðèòü,   
Çà òî, ÷òî íå æàëåÿ ñèë,   
Îí âàñ ðóêàìè áüåò,   
À ìîã áû â ýòè ðóêè âçÿòü   
È ïë¸òêó, è êèðïè÷. 

ÒÀÌÀÕÎÌÝ:   
Åñëè äðóã íà äåíü ðîæäåíüÿ   
Ïðèãëàñèë òåáÿ ê ñåáå,   
Òû îñòàâü ïîäàðîê äîìà -   
Ïðèãîäèòñÿ ñàìîìó.   
Ñåñòü ñòàðàéñÿ ðÿäîì ñ òîðòîì.   
Â ðàçãîâîðû íå âñòóïàé.   
Òû âî âðåìÿ ðàçãîâîðà   
Âäâîå ìåíüøå ñúåøü êîíôåò.   
Âûáèðàé êóñêè ïîìåëü÷å,   
×òîá áûñòðåå ïðîãëîòèòü.   
Íå õâàòàé ñàëàò ðóêàìè -   
Ëîæêîé áîëüøå çà÷åðïíåøü.   
Åñëè âäðóã äàäóò îðåõè,   
Ñûïü èõ áåðåæíî â êàðìàí,   
Íî íå ïðÿ÷ü òóäà âàðåíüå -   
Òðóäíî áóäåò âûíèìàòü. 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
